SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing SpongeBob SquarePants on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons Staff Current * SBCA (Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) *TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) * Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) * Doctor Bugs (Title Card Creator) * TopherGopher (Title Card Creator) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor) *SquidFan10 (Minor) List of Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Upcoming Episodes Episode 7: The End Of A Villain by Ghastlyop The Plot is that all the Bikini Bottomites found there town has transported by who? Man Ray! They need to start to gather their lifes to begin a big fight! The plot carries as the Bikini Bottomites have found Man Ray but are two weak to fight him! Only the power of the five main characters (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star; Squidward Quincy Tentacles; Sandy Cheeks & Sheldon J. Plankton) can stop his evil plans by finishing the plan that the others started and as they do, they defeat the evil Man Ray who promises to bring their town back. (This was orignally the eight episode but due to MrScience12 taking time and SBCA's hiatus, it was moved back into Episode 7) Episode 8: by MrScience12 To be written by MrScience12. DVDs Upcoming * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 (July 2014) * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 (August 2014) * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low (August 2014) Awards News and Updates Second Hiatus Mah (Luis) second hiatus is approaching. EXAMS I TELL YA. EXAMS. Dont ask...again. SpongeToons News *Episodes by Ghastlyop and TheITChap starting Season 2 are not called ''fan episodes anymore. *Voyage Of Patrick Star (The Big Voyage) will be the first extended episode as it has been extended to 20 minutes! *The End To A Villain will be the second extended episode because of time constraints and to but both parts together. Episode News * Season 2 episodes will have 18 episodes. * The fourth episode is "In the Snail Park" by SBCA * The fifth episode is "The Big Voyage" by Ghastlyop (Extended to 20 minutes for time) Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV